Shut up and listen to the Otter
by corgisrockbutt
Summary: What happens after Harry's Otter is taken to the local shelter by Ginny? This is, sort of the sequel of Harry Potter and the otter 2 and I, but not exactly, because it is in the Otter's POV. I know the Summary is lame, but please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Shut up, and listen to the otter**** by corgisrockbutt **

**This story is what happened to the otter after he was taken to the Humane Society. The cool thing about this story, that is not included in the other stories I have written, is it is in the Otter's POV. Anywho…**

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

I sat in silence, waiting for the fat lady in the gray uniform to give me my food. Around my cage I could hear dogs snarl, cats meow, and birds chirp. I liked it in this place. Everything smelled like wet dog and the people fed you every day. We were let out for individual walks once a week, and you got your own litter box. It was a real deal, except for the fact that they tested your shit every three days for poisonous objects.

I was finally taken home by the Katrina's, a family of three that lived in the suburbs of America.

Mr. Katrina was fat and used some colorful language. Mrs. Katrina was stout but an average size, she had blond hair that was piled on top of her head. Their kid, Miles Katrina, was thin and athletic, although when I saw his report card I figured that he wasn't that bright. They had an old lady named Lena Hamilton living with them because, of course, she was Mrs. Katrina's mother. Lena reminded me of Ginny. (God have mercy on me I hated the living hell of that woman.)

Lena did not like me the moment she saw my face. "What the hell is a squirrel doing in my mother fucking carpet?!" She bellowed.

"Calm down mother, it is our new pet otter." Mrs. Katrina bent down to pet my slick back.

Miles picked at his earlobe. "Mom, I am tired, can I go to bed early?"

Mrs. Katrina scowled at him, "No, take your new otter for a walk. Then feed him, then brush his fur then brush his teeth. Understood?"

Miles stared blankly at his mother "Can you repeat the question?"

I on the other hand had to shit, so I did which caused Lena to flip. "The fucking vermin just made a turd on your carpet, girl! What the hell is it going to do next?!" And of course Mrs. Katrina put me out on the back lawn, which caused me to shed otter tears.

I was attempting to dig to China when a ghostly figure appeared beside me. It was Harry! I licked his face, but my tongue went right on through.

Harry was a ghost, a real ugly one too. But otherwise I was glad to see him. He floated to the door and I followed. The only problem was I could not walk through doors, so I ended up hitting the hard piece of wood until Mr. Katrina came outside to help me get through.

For the past few days I followed Harry around, I ran into so many doors that the Katrina's thought I was mental. Harry eventually disappeared, and I became depressed. They did not know why, so being they jolly people they are, they went to the vet.

I hated the vet because number one; she was squinty eyes and number two; she did not hand out lollipops.

It was proven to the Katrina's by the vet that I had "A small form of depression" and needed "Special Care".

Lena accused the vet of not euthanizing me.

For about six weeks I had to be looked over by Miles. It was worse than Ginny had been.

One day, when Lena took me to Wal-Mart, I saw Ron. I squeaked and slithered over to him. Of course Lena had to follow. So then they had a conversation. I couldn't tell what they were saying because Lena had stuffed me in her oversized purse, but when I got home I heard Lena say to Mr. Katrina that she was asked out by "a ravishing red headed monster"

That sure explained a lot.

Ron came over every evening to have dinner with the Katrina's. I tried to get him to notice me, but since he was so damn old he probably thought I was the family dog.

"Why the hell is the cat squeaking at me!?"He would yell, and then did i figure out that I was thought to be the family cat,

Lena had a Myspace account and I liked to go on it and chat with babes while the family was away. I also liked to piss on Miles bed.

One time when the Katrina's were away, I found Mr. Katrina's _Playboy_ magazine. It reminded me of Harry's _Playwitch _magazine that I found on my otter bed one time. I laughed and flushed it down the toilet.

Unfortunately, the bathroom got flooded and Mrs. Katrina blamed it all on Miles for using too much toilet paper

I learned the meaning of the "wooden spoon" that night.

It was a dreadful day when Lena caught me on her Myspace account. It was brought to the "Katrina family court" (I know, isn't that lame?) and they decided that I be thereby banned from the family.

That truly sucked some stuff. I was taken to the local animal shelter by Mrs. Katrina. She petted me and I pretended not to notice, but in my heart I thought she smelled good.

**Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Sorry for the weird ending. Hope youz review! I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was picked up by a newspaper truck to be taken to my new home. My new owner was all the way in Arizona, and I was in Florida. It was a long drive so I slept on top of a bundle of news papers. The driver told me beforehand that if I pissed on the papers, he would squeeze me to death.

That sure gave me some lovely dreams afterwards.

I could hear the faint drone of the music in the front. I wanted to hear, so I pressed myself against the window and squeaked along. Unfortunately the driver thought there were mice in his truck and started going all crazy. I hoped he had Otter Insurance.

For the next few hours I had to sit in the front in order not to give the driver a "nervous breakdown". It wasn't comfortable (because on was sitting on his clipboard), but at least I could hear the music better.

Finally we got to Barrytown, which is where my to-be owner lived. It was a very small yet very industrial.

The mail dude dropped me off at an apartment with some packages, and drove off without a word. I felt lonely and started pawing at the door. A woman in her thirties answered.

"What the Hell? Why is there a godforsaken otter at my fucking doorstep?!" She kicked me and called the mail people for information.

I on the other hand, scrambled inside and found her cookie stash.

A couple minutes later she retrieved me and sat me on her front step.

"Look, it seems as though you were to belong to folks in California, but you were dumped at my place,"

Smart, real smart.

She twiddled her fingers around her curly red hair before speaking again. "They do not take refunds, so I guess you are mine until I locate those people and tell them you are here."

I nodded in approval of her efforts. She smiled and made me some oatmeal. At first I thought it was smashed up bugs, but then she added brown sugar. I ate it in one whole otter lick.

This woman's name was Gina Dast, and she had multiple boyfriends that came to her house everyday.

I bit them all, holding a record for otter biting most stupid men. This lady also had a cat named sniffles. It was butt fat. I liked to chase it, but as usual Gina would kick me outside if I even looked at it.

Gina was very artistic; she knew how to make food. I mean like spaghetti and salad. Yes, Ginny knew how to make food too, but all she really made was duck. Reason number 50234 why I hated her.

If that is a number.

I learned on the local news that Hermione (Harry' old friends and Ron's ex) had moved to America from England and intended to run for president. I loved Hermione. I remembered one time when Harry was still alive that she came over for Thanksgiving. She snuck me food the whole time through. Although, she did that because of her digestive problems. But still.

For the next few days I heard Gina argue on the phone with one of her boyfriends. Then one day she told me that a guy named Alec and her were getting married.

Surprise, Surprise.

On the day of the wedding I had to stay home and be looked after a kid. He wasn't that helpful when I asked him for the cookies.

This Alec guy was big. I attacked him the moment I saw his face. He had to go to the emergency room and I had to go outside.

One fine day Gina took me for a walk. All along her road I saw "Vote for Hermionie" posters. It made me feel happy inside. But when I ate a "Vote for Haney" poster, the Chinese person who owned the thing cursed at me in some form of Asian. Gina scolded me, and I was without desert that night.

Gina and Alec thought it would be cute if I tried out for the doggy swim team. So they dragged my ass all the way down to the college pool. I was a natural born swimmer, for I got in the highest group there is!

And of course I got kicked out the first day because I attacked the swim coach.

From then on I learned that that the police station is not an amusement park.

One day when Gina and Alec were out I snuck into the fridge. I snooped around for something good to eat. What I found shocked me. There standing right by the _Lean Cuisine_ meal, was Otter Pops! I squeaked and ran out the doggy door in disgust. The woman made otters into pops! I never saw Gina again.


End file.
